


Soulmate

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has Newt finally found his soulmate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate

Title: Soulmate  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 460  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [irishsparkleparty](http://irishsparkleparty.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: Has Newt finally found his soulmate?

Newt didn't even notice he was glowing until he was up to his elbows in Kaiju entrails. At first he thought he'd somehow caused a reaction in the tissue he was currently slicing. Then he realized the glow was coming his own chest.

Newt peeled his gloves off as he stepped back from his work station. If he was lit up like the heart of a Jaeger, then his soulmate must be close by. He rubbed his hand over his chest as he turned around. The only person in the room with him was Hermann. Newt's eyes widened. That must mean Hermann was his soulmate.

Taking a deep breath, Newt crossed the room. He watched as Hermann continued to scribble a rather long equation on the blackboard. "Um... Hermann?"

Hermann didn't bother turning around. He replaced his worn out piece of chalk with a fresh one. "Newton, if you make me lose my concentration, I am going to strangle you with that ridiculous thing you call a tie."

Newt made several rude gestures at Hermann's back. "Dude, this is important."

"Can't it wait for ten more minutes?"

"I'm not actually sure." Newt tried to remember everything he'd been taught about the soulmate glow. What if it vanished before Hermann turned around? "Just... do me a favor and look at your chest and tell me if you see anything."

Hermann paused. "Why? What did you do? Did you splash more of that disappearing/reappearing ink on me when I wasn't looking?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake..." Newt stepped forward, crowding into Hermann's personal space. The taller man sputtered something as Newt grabbed his sweater vest.

"Unhand me right now!" Hermann stepped backward. "What has gotten into you?"

"This!" Newt unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt. The glow coming from his chest was brighter now. "I need to know if this is happening to you too, Hermann. Because if it isn't, the only other living thing in this room is the Kaiju brain."

The chalk Hermann was holding fell from his fingers. "I see." As soon as he removed his sweater vest, a glow similar in shade to Newton's was visible through his shirt. "Oh."

"Yeah." Leaning against one of the blackboards, Newt gave Hermann a small smile. "I think that about sums it up."

"What happens now?" Hermann bit his lip. "I never thought I'd find my soulmate. I stopped looking quite some time ago."

"What would you like to happen, Hermann?"

"Do I have to know right now?" He shot Newt a worried look. "I..."

"It's okay." Newt closed the distance between them. "Nothing has to change. What we have, that's good. Isn't it?"

The fear and worry on Hermann's face was replaced by hope. "Yes, it certainly is, Newton."


End file.
